


秘密所在

by KACY94



Series: Smoking Gun [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, buckynat - Freeform, 冬寡, 开放性结局注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KACY94/pseuds/KACY94
Summary: 娜塔莎因为意外，和冬兵一同在废弃的九头蛇基地里被困了一个星期。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: Smoking Gun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921381
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

娜塔莎缓缓地从床上坐了起来，她的动作极其轻柔以至于整个过程没有发出一点动静。她耳边额前的红发被汗水濡湿，紧贴着肌肤。她正被剧烈的头痛折磨着，她感觉到自己的头骨仿佛要裂开了，一下下的胀痛感像是有人在她的大脑里植入了一个微型计时炸弹，或者是她的心脏在那里跳动着。她掀起那层落满灰尘的棉被，赤着脚踩到地上的时候，瓷砖冰凉地触感提醒着她此时自己过高的体温。小腿的肌肉撕裂般地叫嚣着疼痛，她低下头看见自己腿上的伤口已经被清理包扎过了，但是她知道情况依然不容乐观。

眼前的一切突然天旋地转，但这只持续了一秒，她仍然站着，紧紧地握住旁边桌子的边缘，直到指尖发白。她开始慢慢梳理大概几个小时之前的事情。

四个小时之前，娜塔莎和克林特降落在这个俄罗斯北部的，记录上显示废弃许久的九头蛇基地。一开始，事情的发展异常顺利，他们毫无阻碍地破解了这个有着上个世纪高科技的基地的密码。里面也是他们预想中的样子，就算是地上都落了一层厚厚的灰尘。这里原本应该是用作贮藏军火或者物资的地方，出于某种原因被全部转移了。但是因为这个基地在二战之后并没有被神盾局搜查过，所以尽管九头蛇已经分崩离析了，所以他们还是接到了这样一个排查的任务。

就在他们确定基地安全准备撤离的时候，娜塔莎听到有人在叫她的名字。

“娜塔莉亚！”那个男声喊道，声音里满是焦急和担忧。

拔枪，上膛，瞄准，一气呵成。

男人闪烁着金属光泽的手里同样握着一柄枪。“你不应该在这儿。”

“那你期望见到谁在这？九头蛇吗？”

“Nat,我们应该走了。”克林特皱着眉看着冬日战士。

冬兵放下了直指着她的枪。“娜塔莉亚，你要听我说。”

“你怎么知道我的名字？”她握紧了手里的枪，食指放在扳机上。

“这不重要，好吗？九头蛇早就放弃我了，他们把我关在了这儿。那扇门，”他指了指娜塔莎和克林特身后那扇金属门，“只能从外面开启，我们被困在这儿了。”

“接应我们的人会在一分钟之内到达，我们会完好无损的走出那扇门，不是你。”克林特挑了挑眉。

“听着，我现在没有被九头蛇洗脑，我是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，不是九头蛇的冬日战士。我记得所有的事情，我想你大概不记得了。但是，娜塔莉亚，在第一轮比赛里，你最好的朋友死了，她的名字是塔提亚娜。你肚子上的伤疤……”

“我相信你。”娜塔莎打断了他，把手枪放回了腰间的枪套里。

“Nat，”克林特扭头看着她，娜塔莎几乎可以隔着护目镜看见他一脸的匪夷所思，“你不能就这么轻信他，也有可能是九头蛇告诉他这么说的，以此博取你的信任。”

冬日战士直视着弓箭手的眼睛。“没有任何人告诉我该说什么，这都是我记得的事情，鹰眼。”

“六十年前你认识这个人？”克林特的视线仍然黏在冬兵的身上。

娜塔莎快速地眨了几次眼，有些艰涩地开口：“我不记得了。”

“我操，什么叫你不记得了？”鹰眼已经不再瞄准眼前的超级士兵了，他转过头看着娜塔莎。

女特工把手心的汗抹在防弹背心上。“我的确记得大部分的事情，但是都是不完整的。有一部分缺失了……但是我记得那是一些很重要的事情，或者某个很重要的人。所以，我可能真的以前认识他，我有种很强烈的感觉，我能在他的身上找到答案。”

“然后你要我相信你的直觉？”

“拜托，克林特，我不会拿你的生命冒险。听着，后援来了之后，我们和他一起走，在那么多神盾局特工的眼皮底下不会出什么差错的。”

鹰眼冷哼了一声。“拜托，娜塔莎，他有能力杀掉一整个基地的特工，就战斗机上的那一个小队？恐怕都不够他练手的。”

“我不会伤害任何人。”

“好吧好吧，就算他不会突然失控把一整架飞机上的人的杀光，你觉得那些人会放过他？冬日战士现在在神盾局的通缉不是逮捕，而是立刻击杀。他们不会因为你们俩是患难与共的老朋友什么的，就违抗上级命令。”

“克林特。”她开口叫他的名字，门外传来清晰的飞机引擎的轰鸣。

“我们该走了，Nat。”

她眼睛有些发酸，但是她仍然不假思索地转身走向门口。几秒钟的时间里，周围除了巨大的轰鸣声之外毫无杂音，直到那扇门应声而开。门口的特工几乎是在看见冬兵的那一瞬间，子弹就已经被发射进了空气里。他一抬手，子弹打在了他的振金手臂上。詹姆斯皱了皱眉，一枪不偏不倚地穿过男特工的肩膀。“我没有选择了。”接着他朝着门口狂奔。

“如果我是你，我会停在这里。”金发女特工站在雪地上，肩上抗着的赫然是一个微型导弹发射器，它小巧的体积几乎会让人忘记这一点，但是上面一排白字—斯塔克工业，不容置疑地证明着它的威力。

詹姆斯停在了原地，缓缓地举起双手，一队全副武装的特工包围了他，现在的冬兵就像是一个巨大的人形靶，他胸腔里跳动的心脏就是十几个训练有素、百发百中的神盾局特工梦寐以求的那个红色小圆点。

“冬日战士，如果你放下所有武器，戴上这幅特制的手铐，跟我上飞机，我可以保证你活着到达总部。”女特工甩了甩手里闪闪发亮的金属手铐。

“不，你不会的。没有任何道理你会把到手的奖励让给总部某个甚至没有参与这次行动的人。”

“这不是你该关心的事，中士。”她原本就冷漠的语气更添了几分强硬。“我保证你会活着到达纽约。”她握紧了手里的发射器。

詹姆斯双手抱在胸前，没有回答她的问题。

接着她摘下了护目镜，眨了一次眼睛。

与此同时，娜塔莎破碎的声音响起，“背后！”她一个箭步冲上前，猛地将詹姆斯推倒在雪地上。

在他的后背和雪地来了个亲密接触之前，她细微的闷哼声传进他的耳朵里。詹姆斯下意识地眼光扫过她的全身，而娜塔莎小腿上的弹孔崩断了他脑中最后一根理智的弦。在他恢复清醒的前一秒，他的本能已经驱使着他在那个开枪的特工眉心开了个洞。

疯狂响起的枪声在茫茫雪原上点亮了一抹火光。

接着她在爆炸的冲击波里失去了意识。

娜塔莎把前额的发丝向后捋了捋。她的双眼快速地扫过这个不算宽敞的屋子，目光锁定在门口储物柜上的黑色手枪。她停顿了几秒，纤长睫毛微微颤动着。接着娜塔莎咬了咬牙，抿住发白的双唇，把痛苦的呻吟咽进胃里。女特工此时一点一点地向前挪，她用左脚轻轻地落在地上往前推了一步，接着便忍不住发出压抑的吸气声。

“你应该好好休息。”男人站在门口，金属手掌扶在门框上。“你腿上的枪伤我简单地处理了一下，有点发炎但是不太严重，感谢你的血清。”

“我的枪。”她命令道。

他爽快地把手枪扔了过去。她稳稳地接住了手枪，别在腰带上。“告诉我发生了什么。”

“那个金发女人发射了微型导弹，我把你拉到门后躲过了正面冲击，我准备将你交给她，但是她下了命令之后再来施行对你的援救，然后封锁了这里。我很抱歉把你扯了进来——”

“这是我的选择。”她打断了他。

“谢谢。”

“我没想着要为你挡子弹，别想多了。但是，不用谢。”

“三个月前我被困在了这里，这里每一个房间我都查过了，这里应该一开始是监狱，后来被改造成基地的。从内部无法出去，通讯系统完全瘫痪了，所幸食物和水都还有，可以给我们争取时间。”

“这里一定有些什么紧急通讯设备或者后备电力之类的。”

“我试过了。”他的呼气声落在最后一个字上。“需要九头蛇的最高权限。”

“太棒了。”娜塔莎咬牙切齿地挤出一个单词。

“你应该好好休息，我不会走远。等你好一点我们就可以开始工作了。”詹姆斯走近她，把一杯温水递到她手中。

娜塔莎轻轻地皱了下眉头。“我不应该相信你，从我对你现在的认识里，你是个罪犯，杀手，九头蛇的武器。”

他转身不留声响地走出了房间，轻飘飘地丢下一句话，“但是你相信我。”

红发女人躺回床上，她的意识渐渐模糊起来，但有一件事她无比清楚，她对冬日战士的记忆是一片空白。

娜塔莎醒过来的时候，窗外是一篇雾蒙蒙的深蓝色，她揉了揉眼睛，天幕之上仍然没有星月的影子。深呼吸几次，她从枕头底下抽出一柄手枪，拿枪柄在身后的墙壁上划了一道白痕。娜塔莎坐起来，活动了一下左腿，她能感觉到伤口已经愈合了不少，虽然离正常行走还有一段距离。

感谢血清，她在心里默念着。也只有这个时候，她才会对当初改造她的机构心怀那么一点点感激。

“嘿。”

娜塔莎一惊，下意识地把食指搭在了扳机上，接着快速地反应过来声音的主人是谁，又惊异于自己竟然能在几个小时内这么熟悉冬日战士的声音。她转过头，艰难地回了他一声，喉咙里的异物感逼着她清了清嗓子。

詹姆斯朝她走近了几步，“你能走路吗？”

“我不这么认为。”娜塔莎抬头看着他，这是她第一次这么仔细地观察他，他那双深邃的眼睛在她的脑海里映出一个词，就是美丽，尽管她为自己这个想法打了个冷战。

他突然蹲下来，背朝着娜塔莎。“上来吧，我想你大概饿了。”

娜塔莎看了一眼自己腿上的伤口，一咬牙攀上了他的背。这种感觉太奇怪了。“这里还有某个……类似餐厅的地方？”

她觉得自己被背起来的时候听到了男人低低的笑声。

“是的。”他回答道，这一次她确定，冬兵的确是笑了。

这种感觉太奇怪了。

黑寡妇一遍遍地说服自己不认识这个人，但是此时两人之间的距离只有两层布料，她能清晰地感受到他背部的肌肉。她感受到一种意愿——她希望埋在他颈间呼吸，她希望得到他的拥抱和亲吻，她希望被他触碰。

当冬日战士把一盘煎好的鸡胸肉，青豆和玉米端到她面前的时候，娜塔莎觉得她的生活真的不能再诡异了。这实在是像极了某种婚后生活，夫妻双方感情破裂但是还没搬家的那种。她因为这个比喻皱了皱眉。虽然她觉得史蒂夫和托尼的相处方式也像是老夫老妻，有时候又像与时代脱轨的父亲和他正处在青春期的不听话儿子。

低头看着白磁盘里的新鲜食物，娜塔莎在把手指搭在叉子的一瞬间感到了划过全身的电流。“巴恩斯，这些食物都是从哪里来的？”

“这也是我试图弄明白的问题。我觉得这里还有别人，某个九头蛇很在意的人。根据我判断这些东西是在我被锁在这里不久前放进冷藏库的。而且这些食物显然不是为了我准备的。”

“你怎么知道，那些食物不是为你准备的？”

“他们放弃我了，”詹姆斯的动作顿了一下，“他们不会让我想起来原来的事情，如果这种事的确发生了，代表他们放弃我了，换句话说，我的死期不远了。”

“他们相信这里有什么人，或者什么东西，能够轻松地置你于死地。”娜塔莎说道，他回头看她，那双绿色的眸子里闪过一丝冷光。

男人有些不自然地动了动肩膀，眉头紧皱着：“我已经搜查过这个鬼地方好几遍了。”

“Well，”娜塔莎喝了口水，她强迫着自己忽略了水里难以形容的味道，“很显然你还是不够仔细。”

“你就这么轻易地相信我了？”灯光从头顶打下来，他的眼睛藏在眉骨的暗影里，让她无从窥探他的真实情绪。

“你是我逃出去的唯一希望，我想我不得不选择相信你。”娜塔莎咽下最后一口食物，胃里翻滚起来，倒还勉强可以忍受。她放下叉子，金属和陶瓷轻轻地撞出一声脆响。

当她再一次冬兵的背的时候，这种毫无来由的熟悉和不安几乎吞噬了她全身上下每一块骨头。娜塔莎觉得他似乎在自己的过去里扮演了一个很重要的角色，但是她的潜意识呐喊着告诉她，忘掉这段记忆才是安全的。娜塔莎躺在仍然带着灰尘味道的被褥里，看着詹姆斯关掉了房间的灯，然后带上门走了出去。他走进光亮的背影朦胧得像很久之前做过的一个梦。


	2. Chapter 2

“站起来。”男人冷漠的声音不容置疑地命令道。

她拼命地想要看清他的脸，眼前却始终是一片迷雾。疼痛、绝望、愤怒海啸一般汹涌而至，咆哮着漫进她的肺里。

接着是亲吻、拥抱、火热的触碰。她一遍遍地在亲吻的间隙里低声重复着“我爱你”，而对方回答的却是“Don’t.”

画面一转，黑洞洞的枪口对准她的眉心，无论她如何惊叫呐喊，看不清面孔的男人都无动于衷。

鲜血、硝烟、枪响、飞机的轰鸣声。

喘息、呻吟、枕边的耳语。

她直指着被套上麻袋的陌生人，扣动扳机，血液疯狂地在亚麻色的布料上涌动着。

娜塔莎听见自己颤抖的声线：“Let’s run away, together, for good.”

凝视着她的，是深邃无边的棕色，却闪着细细碎碎的光——

娜塔莎睁开了双眼，她飞快地眨了眨眼，希望能将眼里的酸涩和胀痛缓解一些。然而迎接她的并不是俄罗斯冬日对于施舍温暖分外吝啬的清冷阳光，而仍是一片沉沉的黑暗。她挪到窗边，拨开厚重窗帘的一角，寒气立刻从沁入了她的指尖。娜塔莎扫了一眼天空，大约是早上五点的样子。女特工标准的生物钟在此刻显然不能帮助她获得足够的睡眠。娜塔莎将脸颊上的碎发扫到耳后，套上衣服，小心翼翼地扶着床头柜站起来，尽量避免受伤的那条腿着力。

虽然离痊愈还有一段时间，可是娜塔莎能感觉到，自己的伤口比起昨天已经好了不少。她摇了摇头，却还是无法将昨夜梦境的碎片甩开。它们不像是梦，不是朦胧又难以触碰的遐想，更像是真实的记忆，是尘封多年的储物匣又被开启。而那把钥匙——

她一点点挪到了詹姆斯的房门门口，抬起手敲了敲门。

房门被打开的时候，他一只手扶着门板，另一只手将上衣扯下来遮住他漂亮的腹肌。对方落在锁骨附近的棕发还是湿的，显然他刚刚从浴室里出来。娜塔莎没办法不去看，毕竟它们就在那里。

詹姆斯将房门敞开，邀请她进来。娜塔莎往前一步到了他身侧，他立刻抬起她的一只手臂架在自己肩上，“我建议你现在还是不要走路。”

“我可有过不少比现在糟糕的状况。”她虽然这么说，但不得不承认这是她第一次在受伤的情况下，和一个会照顾自己的人困在一起。她在他的搀扶下走到了床边坐了下来。

“你可以不会无缘无故地来找我，”詹姆斯拿起一旁的干毛巾揉了揉自己的头发，“说吧，你想知道什么？”

“关于我，你知道多少？”

他沉默了一会儿。

“你想起来了多少？”

“只有闪回，我记不起任何完整的事件。”

“你真的想知道吗，娜塔莉亚？”他总是这么叫她，叫她已经被她自己抛弃的名字，“你可能会恨我，或者恨你自己。还不如就像现在这样。”

“你做得到吗？假装原来那些事从未发生过，假装我们从来没有那么亲密——”

“娜塔莉亚。”

“然后呢？我们重新开始？我们不是小孩子了。”

他叹了口气。

“你最好现在就说，这个基地里就我们两个人，你别想躲着我。”

娜塔莎用力地咬着自己的下唇，防止那些破碎的呻吟从她唇间溢出。说起来她已经习惯了枪伤，可是此时的疼痛足以淹没她所有的感官。

“好了。”詹姆斯仔细地用新的纱布将她的刚消毒过的伤口包扎起来。

听见这句话，她瞬间如释重负地松了一口气。

“我不怪你。叶莲娜的事情不是我们任何一个人的错。”良久，娜塔莎才说出这么一句话来。

她妩媚的绿眼睛里盛满了真诚和平静，不带一丝伪装的痕迹。她的小腿此时本来就架在他的膝盖上，他顺手握住她的脚踝猛地将她拉近，不假思索地吻上了她的唇。

这一刻，娜塔莎觉得好像一切本该如此，这是她应该亲吻的人，这是她应该寻回的记忆，没有任何一件事让她觉得如此正确。

两人终于放开对方，娜塔莎还没来得及说什么，已经被他打横抱起，他的动作如此自然娴熟，仿佛已经做过无数次一般。“你该吃点东西了。”

娜塔莎强迫自己吃完了盘子里的食物。每一次坐在这里，看着那些留下来的食物和水源供给，总是让她心里惴惴不安。

“如果不是我受伤的话，我们或许可以早一点开始搜查。”

“其实我可以背着你，假如你想早点开工的话。”詹姆斯从她面前收走了空盘子，扔进水槽里。

“你不介意负重进行搜查任务？”娜塔莎一边的嘴角稍稍向上扬了一下。

他走到她身边蹲了下来，背对着她，“上来吧。”

二人在档案室把所有储物架翻了个底朝天。

“别告诉我你上次翻完又把他们全部归类放好了。”娜塔莎坐在水泥地上，身边散着无数泛黄的纸张。

“反正我也没事做。”詹姆斯耸了耸肩。

娜塔莎忍不住想笑，看来他真的在这里闷坏了。她又从盒子里拿出一份资料，标题页赫然写着“冬日战士企划”。她翻开第一页，是詹姆斯的基本资料，紧接着的是改造过程的观察日记。

“我觉得你有什么想知道的可以直接问我。”他刚好从娜塔莎身后走过，“你不仅可以知道这些，”他指了指她手上的文件，“还可以知道各种史蒂夫小时候的糗事。”他蹲下身，一只手从后面环住娜塔莎的肩膀，将下巴搁在她的颈窝里。

“别闹。”娜塔莎推了他一下，可是却控制不住地笑了起来。这么久以来都没有任何人能让她觉得如此放松和安全。就算是复仇者，她也花了好长一段时间去了解、继而信任他们。

她随意地翻完了观察日记和能力评估，可是仍然剩下厚厚一沓。娜塔莎心里有些疑惑，于是继续向后翻。

她发现了其他人的档案。两女三男，都经历了和詹姆斯一样的改造程序，但是所用血清的编号却不一样。当她想要查看能力评估的时候，那一页却只有一个红色的印章，写着：

“PROJECT SHELVED”

项目被暂停了？

“你知道除了你以外还有别的冬日战士吗？”娜塔莎转头问他，神情严肃。

“我知道，只不过他们都死了。”

“死了？”娜塔莎仍然盯着手里的报告，想从那里找到些什么蛛丝马迹。

詹姆斯点点头，“他们和九头蛇总部一起被埋在了地底下。”他看见娜塔莎仍然存疑的表情，又补充道，“我亲眼看见所有的冷冻舱都被崩塌的房间压垮了，没有人能从那样的伤害中生还。”

“我还是觉得有点问题。”她皱着眉思索了一会儿，“这里有什么电脑主机之类的吗？”

他点点头，“但是用的是专供电源，而且看起来那个专供电源已经耗尽很久了。不过你要是想看，我可以带你去。”

她又一次攀上他的背。

詹姆斯在能源箱的位置将娜塔莎放了下来。

她打开已经被厚厚一层灰尘覆盖的前盖，站在那一堆杂乱的电线堆面前端详了一会儿。接着她弯下腰把头探进去，伸手接了几条线路。登时所有的机箱内亮起微弱的绿光，风扇旋转的声音响了起来。

娜塔莎转过头看着他，“它只是没被打开。”

“我是一个刺客，娜塔莎。”

“这就是九头蛇输了的原因。”她朝他挑了挑眉。

他们走到显示器前，屏幕霎时亮了起来，一行字浮现出来。

“启动程序？”

娜塔莎抬手在键盘上打出了YES三个字母。

接着屏幕上出现了无数加密的档案。她看见其中一个名为“分配”的文件，点击之后，需要输入一行代码。她先是试着输入了此地的坐标，没有成功。于是站在她身边的詹姆斯在键盘上输入了一行数字，屏幕上立刻显示出了ACCESS GRANTED的字样。

娜塔莎转头疑惑地看着他。

“这是我在九头蛇的代号。”

档案解开之后，里面全部是存放、或者只是途径这个基地的物资运输记录。拉到最后一页，上面写满了各种食物和饮用水。

“这的确是我们目前有的全部物资。”

最后一行写着，代码：100670315

“代码不符，所以这些东西确实不是为你准备的。”

“所以我们现在就要找到这行代码到底代表着谁。”

二人再次回到档案室。

“娜塔莎，现在已经很晚了。”詹姆斯放下手里的资料，向她走过去。

“我们现在多浪费一分钟在睡觉上，就多一分危险。”

“你受伤了，更需要休息。”他眼看着对方没有要听他的话去睡觉的意思，“如果你现在不选择和平的方式，我也可以把你敲晕了抱回去。”

娜塔莎翻了个白眼，放下了手里的纸张，伸出手环住了他的脖子。

她洗漱完准备从卫生间出来的时候，詹姆斯还没有走。他走过来扶着她走到床边，“我就是再看一下你的伤口。”他缝针的技术虽然算不上有多好，但在这种情况下已经足够了，况且还有娜塔莎的血清加持。

娜塔莎看着他额前凌乱的棕发，和眼底尽力克制的渴望，开口道，“你知道如果你不想走的话，你可以直接告诉我。”

他抬起头，温柔的棕色眼睛对上她的绿眸。

詹姆斯从背后将娜塔莎抱在怀里，她的身体这样真切地在他的皮肤下散发着温热，很难不让他想起当初他按压着她腹部的弹孔，那些汩汩涌出的鲜血也是这样的温度。

红发女人很快陷入了沉睡，可是他却久久不能入眠。他不想再次失去她，所以他或许没有告诉她全部的真相。

俄罗斯北部荒无人烟的地带，夜空中一条星辰组成的光带无比清晰。但目光移回地面，却是穿不透的黑暗。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开车了开车了

娜塔莎开始有些恍惚。时间的界限在她脑内仍然清晰，但现实和梦境渐渐模糊成为一体。她从按照神盾特工严密的时间表生活，骤然转变到现在——她在自己一无所知的年少爱人怀里醒来，被风雪和秘密锁在冰原上的基地内。

“我们是不是应该换个方向？”

詹姆斯的声音将她的思绪唤回来，娜塔莎低下头，看着手里的资料，“你还有什么想法？”

“我只是觉得，与其在这里纠结物资到底是给谁送的，不如想办法联系外界。”他不知为何，说出这句话时有些心虚，他不敢看向娜塔莎锋锐的目光。

她点了点头，却说道：“还剩最后一点了，我马上就能看完。”

他没说什么，只是沉默地站在她身边。娜塔莎向后倚靠在书桌边上，但她原本就重心不稳，身体猛然倾斜，左手想要抓住桌边，却只敲在了木板上。詹姆斯一把搂住她的腰。娜塔莎直起身，却看到刚刚被碰到的地方弹出一个匣子，里面躺着一本皮制封面的笔记本。

他弯腰将它拿出来，抖了抖附着的灰尘，才翻开来。

项目：玫瑰

代号：100670315

娜塔莎心里一惊，“这是传送物资的编码。”

翻到第二页，显然是一个人物档案。

姓名：Rosalia Moreno/罗莎莉亚·莫里诺。接着详细地记载了她的身体指标，还有被改造的过程。在她身上使用的血清之前娜塔莎看到过，是由詹姆斯身上的血清为蓝本制造出的第三代。

“她在这里。”

基地外风雪呼啸，尽管是能够扛过核爆的建筑，此时他们却觉得身上有些发寒。詹姆斯说着就要把她抱起来，“我去检查一下食物有没有少。”

“我在这里等你吧。”

他皱起眉，“现在知道基地里藏着这样一个人型武器，我不能让你一个人待在任何地方。”

娜塔莎坐在一旁，看着他来来回回清点了好几遍，接着走过来，面色凝重，“确实少了一箱。”

她咬唇，“能在我们的监控下如此不露痕迹，看来不好对付。”

二人又在基地里做了一圈巡查，却什么也没找到，她如同幽灵一般，一丝痕迹也没有留下。

入夜，娜塔莎躺在床上，她腿上的纱布是新换的。刚刚处理完伤口，她一双修长白净的双腿就这样暴露在空气中，只有那里新鲜的血迹显得扎眼极了。

詹姆斯站在她床边，眼里满是担忧。“四点叫我起来？”她问道。

他立刻明白了她的意思，“不用了，你好好休息吧，今晚就我值夜。”

“你知道，就算我伤在腿上，也是可以靠这里死里逃生的。”她微笑着挑眉，点了点自己的太阳穴。

“全世界最优秀的间谍，当然。”他坐下来，转过头看着她。

娜塔莎心里又泛起难以名状的熟悉感，仿佛这一幕曾经发生过。“我们原来到底是什么样的？”

他清了清嗓子，似是要和盘托出，却又犹豫了。“我还是想让你自己想起来。”他说道，眼里的神色晦暗不明。

她绿色的眼里闪过一丝怀疑。她无法克制自己逐渐复苏的感情，对他却仍有戒备之心。但是黑寡妇一定会得到自己想要的答案。她向前倾身，手指钩住他的领口，昏黄的灯光下她翠绿的双眸像要滴出水来。

她指尖那一点冰凉的肌肤触碰到他的锁骨，詹姆斯却觉得火焰从那一点燃起，烧过全身。他一把抓过她的手，轻轻向后一推，她顺势倒在床上，火红的长发和身下泛黄的亚麻色形成鲜明的对比。他的手撑在她身侧，俯下身和她吻在一起。娜塔莎抬起手环住他的脖颈，手指穿过他乌黑的发丝。

唇舌交缠之间，她指腹划过他的颈侧，一路向下，直到钻进他的上衣下摆。娜塔莎肆无忌惮地抚上他紧实的肌肉，从他起伏的胸口感知他灼热的呼吸。

他突然放开她，一只手脱掉了上衣，膝盖挤进她双腿中间，却惹来娜塔莎一声痛呼。他才意识到自己碰到了她的伤口，一边道歉一边示意她打开双腿，然后俯下身亲吻她腿间的皮肤。温柔的挑逗带起她的喘息和颤栗。他用食指勾下她的内裤，接着舔弄起来。

她仰起头，猛烈起伏的肋骨在她原本就纤细的身体上显得有些突兀。汗水洇湿她额前的碎发，破碎的呻吟从她齿间溢出，紧咬着的下唇挤出血珠，她感受不到疼痛，只能尝到口腔里的铁锈味。身上每一寸肌肉都在欢愉中紧绷起来，她的手指扯住他的头发，直到她在汹涌的高潮里颤抖。

他抬起头，娜塔莎立刻抬手扯下他的裤子，在他进入的时候咬上了他的肩膀。她还没从刚刚猛烈的情潮里缓过来，但他还没说什么，只从他落在自己膝盖上的手，她就好像条件反射一般，双腿缠在他的腰上。

身下陈旧的木质结构发出令人牙酸的声音，她双手攀着詹姆斯的后背，却又好像使不上力一般放开来。他顶弄得越来越猛，将她的呻吟声切割成了毫无规则的呜咽。她染血的红唇妖冶又脆弱，他忍不住不去亲吻她。女人闭上眼回应他的吻，似有似无地啃咬他的唇，却只能让他进得更深。他握住她的手腕压在枕边，再一点点滑下去，和她十指紧扣。

她再度到达顶点的时候嘶哑地喊着他的名字，一如十八岁的夜晚。

“娜塔莉亚……”娜塔莎听见詹姆斯在她耳边的声音，高潮还没结束，可是身下被他又快又猛地冲撞，她被快感淹没，指甲陷进他的肌肉里。他最后一顶，释放在她身体深处。

潮汐褪去的时候，娜塔莎便是连动动手指的力气也没有了。长久的一段时间以来，性爱于她而言不过是释放压力的工具。但是和他不一样，和他在一起她只有难以自持，情迷意乱。詹姆斯再次低下头吻她，让她觉得是不是曾经也是这样，他们喜欢在这种时候亲吻。他不愿意放开她，再次和娜塔莎如此亲密让他有种回到几十年前的错觉，他还可以短暂地忘记他们之间的历史，忘记他们不愿开口的秘密，只贪图片刻的极致欢愉。

娜塔莎听见浴室里的水声。她挣扎着站起来，感受到伤口处还能忍受的痛感，从詹姆斯的外套里摸出一把刀，又从枕头下拿出自己的枪，赤着脚走了出去。她走到了主机机房，其实白天她已经观察到了，除了她和詹姆斯的脚印，还有一个人，只不过是沿着她的足迹走出去，印记很浅，仔细观察却也不难发现。她不相信他没有看见，却不知道他为什么不提。

她站在脚印消失的地方，蹲下身仔细端详着地面。她伸手敲了敲，却还是难以辨别下面是否中空。她沿着那道脚印旁边的切割线摸索着，突然一阵碰撞声响起，脚下的瓷砖震动起来，接着开始摇摇晃晃地下沉。

平台停住，娜塔莎环顾四周，这是一个面积并不大的实验室，正中央摆着一台休眠舱，右边是一块显示屏。她走过去，休眠舱上果然刻着罗莎莉亚·莫里诺的代号，但休眠舱已经被打开，里面并没有人。她保持警戒，目光转向了那块显示屏。

“冬日战士企划”

她点开，屏幕上又弹出六个人的名字。娜塔莎先打开罗莎莉亚的档案浏览了一遍，因为九头蛇从未得到过完整版的血清，她的身体数值远不能和美国队长相比，但综合实力却在詹姆斯之上。她又看向她的任务记录，所有的日期都显示着绿色，这就代表着她无一失败的记录。她掌心开始冒汗。

鬼使神差，娜塔莎又点开了詹姆斯的名字。

他的记录里只有一个红色的日期，她知道那是什么，是九头蛇派给他刺杀史蒂夫的任务。他见到旧时挚友，哪怕是朦胧的闪回，他也绝不可能向他下手。还有一个黄色的。1963年10月19日。她的心仿佛漏跳一拍，那是叶莲娜·贝洛娃死去的日子。她已经不记得了，很多事情都是如此，经过了洗脑，她知道的只有她的死亡，却没有任何细节，没有经过。

她点了进去，指尖却僵住了。

“任务目标：娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫、叶莲娜·贝洛娃。”

她应该死在他手下，但却没有，为什么？

詹姆斯从浴室走出来，向房间里一望，却看不见女人的身影。

“娜塔莎？”

他应该担心的是她被罗莎莉亚劫走了，但不知为何，他指尖有些发麻，直觉告诉他，她应该已经发现了。


	4. Chapter 4

詹姆斯坐在那张老旧的沙发椅里，皲裂的皮革散发出霉菌和灰尘混合在一起的气味。他看着娜塔莎，他不知道她到底是在装睡，还是真的睡着了。她此刻看起来脆弱极了，但他知道，就算是缠绵悱恻时，她也是最危险的武器。

他找到娜塔莎的时候，她仍然站在屏幕前，从她背影中飞出的一把小刀，被他用振金的手臂接了下来。她神色如常，说只是以防万一。他想从她的眼里看出一丝不自然，一丝……恨意。可是没有。娜塔莎扑进他的怀里，仿佛全然的信赖和依恋，他却不敢相信。

他看得见，她身后的屏幕上，就是他的任务记录。

她毕竟是全世界最优秀的间谍。

詹姆斯知道他的所作所为并不光彩，但是他不后悔，只有这样才能让娜塔莎活下来，让她没有愧疚地活下去。但如果她知道了……他不奢望她原谅他，他只想让她原谅她自己。

晨光初现的时候，娜塔莎坐起身，眼里却仍是疲惫的神色。她不知道昨夜是如何入睡的，但她做了一个很长的梦。被塔拉斯领养，进入红房子，那些暗无天日的昼夜，成为黑寡妇的改造手术，和当初的詹姆斯偷来的一点点时光，她仅剩的欢欣，还有叶莲娜……记忆像迷雾后的景色，如今浓雾拨开，背后的却不是波光粼粼的海面、鸣叫着的海鸥、风吹起的白帆，而是一片她不想记起的浓稠血色。

她撑起上身，已经分不清从身体哪里传来的疼痛吞噬着她的神经。吸进肺部的冷空气像一把刀，割开她的胸腔。不知道断了几根肋骨。她颤抖的指尖碰到身侧，触电般地弹开。模糊的视线上移，戴着黑色面具的男人站在她身边，左臂是寒冷的金属。

“叶莲娜呢？”

“她已经死了。”

娜塔莎颓然地躺下，“我也应该死。动手吧，结束这一切。”

“我不会让你死的。”

“既然现在你的任务完成了一半，为什么不顺便把它做完了？”

他接着往她脑袋左边的地面上开了一枪。“我的任务现在完成了。”接着俯下身，装作检查她是否已经死亡，往娜塔莎手里塞了一张纸条。

上面写好了时间、地点、逃跑路径。

她落下泪来。

娜塔莎清楚地记得，那时教堂的钟声敲响了十一下。然而，记录里叶莲娜的死亡时间是凌晨四点到六点之间。在那之后，她独自挣扎了五个小时。她相信了他，就在她妹妹绝望死去之际，她搭上了前往莫斯科的汽车。

“娜塔莉亚。”

她回过神来，詹姆斯站在她面前，眼下一圈淡淡的乌青。她的记忆重回，他们本应该是彼此最熟悉的人，此时却不约而同地沉默着。娜塔莎不知道自己此时还能不能控制住自己，如果她想不起来这一切，她还能欺骗自己，再偷一点点时间，哪怕只有一夜。

“你想起来了。”他说的是陈述句。

詹姆斯期望中的怒火、争吵都没有爆发，他还想过如果娜塔莎打他一顿也可以，他绝对不会还手。但是她只是坐在那里，指甲深深地陷入掌心，又放开来。娜塔莎犹豫了好几回，才终于说道：“对，我全部都想起来了。”

“对不起。”

她站起身，冷哼一声，“你应该杀了我。”

“你知道我做不到。”

“听着，形势所迫，我们都要为了活下来做出自己无法原谅的事，如果是我，我也会那么做，毕竟于你而言，我曾是你的学生，而叶莲娜不过是个陌生人。但是和你不一样，我会完成任务。这样才能确保我永远不会知道真相。”

詹姆斯伸出手抓住她的手腕，“娜塔莎——”

她没挣脱。“如果你要对我撒谎，就永远隐瞒下去。”

“如果我不这么做，你回去救她，在那里等待的九头蛇特工会杀了你。只有这样，我才能确保你活下去。”

娜塔莎转过头，凝视着他的眼睛。“你没有权力替我做出选择，这是我的性命。”

他握在她手腕上的力度不自主地大了几分，“只要是我能做到的，我就没办法看着你去死。”

“那么多死在你面前的目标呢？”她反问道。

“娜塔莎，他们都不是你。”他放开她，双臂抱在胸前，“我知道你说的是对的，我没有权利替你做出选择。我做过许多让我后悔的事，但这不是其中之一，再来一次，我还是会这么做。哪怕让你恨我，我也要让你活下来。”

“你应该知道，如果再来一次，我愿意牺牲自己，让叶莲娜活下来。”

“她是你的妹妹，你觉得她不会也同样为你赴死吗？”

她深吸一口气，眼前闪过无数画面。破旧的芭蕾舞鞋、她曾经握在手里，编织成长长发辫的金发、他躲在暗影里只为一个争分夺秒的拥抱……

“你没有错。”过了许久，她才说道，“我应该因为你杀了她而恨你，但我不能责怪你救了我的命。你做出了选择，这没有对错之分。”

“但是我们不可能再像原来那样了。”他接道。

娜塔莎眨了眨眼，想要逼退眼里的泪水，却只能让它模糊了自己的视线。

他走上前，扣住她的脑后亲吻她，就算娜塔莎咬破他的嘴唇也没有放手，血腥味弥漫开来。娜塔莎猛地推开他，泪水沾湿的睫毛颤动着，却又被他强硬地搂进怀里。

“你当初就该杀了我。”

她说的每一句话都好像一把利刃刺进他的身体，于是他抱紧了她。

接下来的一天他们都没有说话，但还是待在一起，毕竟这座基地里还游荡着一个更为危险的存在。

窗外夜色沉沉，风雪未歇。

“我们要一直这样吗？”詹姆斯突然问道。

“不知道。”娜塔莎放下了窗帘，“现在的情况，只有找到罗莎莉亚才能找到联系外界的方法，但是她偏偏要致我们于死地。”

他偏过头，眼底满是无奈。

“睡吧。”她的指尖划过他的额角，拨开那里的碎发，眼睛却藏在投影里，看不清神色。


	5. Chapter 5

“我有一段时间没见到你了，”身后传来女人带着一丝西班牙口音的声音，“自从我打败你之后。”

詹姆斯停住了脚步。他转过身，面前是一个高挑的女人，浅棕色的长发被编成蝎子辫落在身后。她有一双美丽的赤褐色眼睛，却总是空洞又冰冷的。他不知道他们往血清里面加了什么，但是新的冬日战士似乎更难以找回他们原来的人格。

“罗莎莉亚·莫里诺。”他看着她迷惑又戒备的表情，“这是你的名字。”

他没料到，罗莎莉亚毫不犹豫地从自己大腿外侧的枪套里抽出一把枪，黝黑的枪口直对着他，“你别想通过这种方式策反我。”

“难道你不想知道你原来的人生是什么样的吗？”他问道。

她却丝毫不为所动，“我生来就是为了完成任务的。”她语气强硬，却只是在机械性地重复他们灌输的信息。

詹姆斯双手举过头顶，却还继续说道，“他们因为你的名字，罗莎莉亚，才叫你玫瑰。”

“你话太多了。”她毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。

枪声在这如同一潭死水般的基地里回荡着。

三十分钟前。

“她不在这里。”詹姆斯说道，二人一同随着平台升上来，又回到机房。

娜塔莎点了点头，“你确定要出去找她？”

“虽然很危险，”他回答，“但是比她永远在暗处监视我们要好。丢失主动权才是最不利的。”

“我留在这里。”娜塔莎看着他离开，接着又打开了电脑。尽管已经做过无数次了，但她还是不死心地打开了通讯列表。这里仍然是采用无线电通讯的，她几乎尝试过了所有的波段，却都是石沉大海，杳无音信。娜塔莎几乎是无意义地扭动着旋钮，不断地调整频率，希望有那么一次，耳机里响起的可以不再是枯燥的杂音。

这一次她的祈祷成真了。

耳机里是一段沉默，不是杂乱的噪音，而是完全的安静。她的心怦怦地跳起来，对面渐渐响起像是整理纸张，瓷杯落在木桌上的声音。

“Hallo？”一个男声传来，浓重的德国音调。

娜塔莎猛地摘下耳机，关掉了无线电。她心跳如鼓，久久无法平静下来。按照电脑上的指示，这是当初九头蛇和纳粹德国交流的频道，现在是做什么的她不得而知，或许是一个音乐电台呢？能接通这个，就代表她获得了一个中转站，她可以通过链接到这个频率，再从他们的基站向神盾局发送信号。

让她如此不知所措的，是联系上了神盾局之后该怎么做。他们未必会给她解释的机会，她怎么样才能保证他不会在开门的那一刻就被围杀？她又怎么解释他们的关系？此时她自己也不清楚了。她的教官，她的第一个男人，她的年少挚爱，杀了她妹妹的仇人，她的任务目标。

砰地一声，枪响将她从思绪中震了出来。

随着清脆的声响，那枚子弹落在了地上。他的振金手臂挡住了它。

“我知道你能挡住的。”罗莎莉亚淡漠地看着他。

“生疏了？”詹姆斯调侃道。

她不屑地偏过头，“杀了你还绰绰有余。”

“但我不是一个人。”

罗莎莉亚皱起眉，“我的任务目标只有你。却没想到你还扯进来一个黑寡妇。你们没有给我选择……”她故作惋惜，“只能把你们两个人都杀了。”接着她猛地转移角度，朝他的腿部连着开了两枪。

他却跪了下来，控制着身体向后倾斜，此时举起手臂，两发子弹正好落在他的小臂外侧。没有片刻的停顿，他仿佛一道残影般冲向她。但在他惊讶的眼神里，罗莎莉亚接住了他原本要向上敲碎她下颌骨的振金拳头。她修长的手臂里每一簇肌肉都隐藏着集聚爆发性的力量，她握着他的拳头，顶着能够轻易穿透水泥的力量，一点点向下压。

“太弱了。”她居高临下，“怪不得他们要放弃你。”

娜塔莎走出机房，却又有一瞬间的犹豫。现在的她或许对付普通特工轻而易举，但对方是物理层面上全面胜过冬日战士的超级士兵。如果她不仅不能帮到他，还要让他分心……

她咬咬牙，自己什么时候这么瞻前顾后了。然后尝试了几次，朝着声音的源头跑过去。后来的那两道枪声仿佛击中她的心脏。

——但是还好。

她穿过一条走廊，正好站在罗莎莉亚身后。

此时，她正抓着詹姆斯的振金手臂，一点点将他向下压，试图逼迫着他再次跪下。

她没有动。

只是看着他另一只手从袖口里翻出一把泛着银光的小刀，手腕一转向她的膝盖刺去。但是事情发展的轨迹却没有如他所愿。罗莎莉亚反应迅速，一把击飞了小刀，但她的膝盖上方却也留下了一道不深不浅的伤口，鲜血涌了出来。就在她一拳挥向詹姆斯的咽喉，娜塔莎在她身后扣动了扳机。

或许是强化的第六感，她的身体微微向侧面一闪，子弹没有如期穿过她的眉心，而是擦着她的耳朵飞了出去。

随着一声痛呼，她放开了詹姆斯。

二人一个眼神交汇，他就明白了她的意思。

他一闪身，娜塔莎从走廊转角处走出来，对着她连开了好几枪，直到弹匣空了。在枪声的间隙中，她也能捕捉到奔跑的脚步声。火光和硝烟散去，罗莎莉亚的身影已经消失了，地上却留下淋淋漓漓的血迹一路向走廊尽头延伸。

“要去追她吗？”

娜塔莎摇了摇头，“她不可能在一个地方留太久，总要出来寻找医疗用品。”

他点了点头，问道，“你有什么新发现吗？”

娜塔莎眸光一闪，她说：“没有。”

男人没有多问，好似没有怀疑她说的话。但她明白，信任的纽带一旦摧毁，对方说的每一句话都好像呈堂证供，在他的内心被审判。

所以她夜里睡得很轻。

尽管如此，梦魇也舍不得放过她。梦里是一条长长的高速公路，她驾驶着一辆摩托车，张扬的红发从头盔下面漏出来，随风向后飘动，直抚在身后少女的脸上。后座是叶莲娜，她抱着自己的腰，她不记得他们在说什么了，耳边却充斥着悦耳的笑声。那条路好像没有尽头，只有她们俩，沿着它不断向前飞驰。

娜塔莎醒来，仍是一片黑暗，詹姆斯也不在她身边。她站起身，穿上衣服，放轻脚步走了出去。

她似乎知道他在做什么。于是娜塔莎沿着地上的血迹一路向前走，果然，在血迹消失的地方，看见了站在那里的詹姆斯。

他转过身看见她，如释重负却并不惊讶。

“我睡不着了。”她解释道，接着顺着他的目光看去，头顶是一个通风管道的入口，边缘似乎也沾上了深红色的印记。“它通向哪里？”

“都有可能。”他拧眉，“而且如果她在内埋伏，如此狭小的空间，反而不好办了。”

她低头沉思片刻，继而说道：“我有一个想法。”

詹姆斯抱着最后一箱装满急救护理用品的纸箱走了过来，放在她脚边。周围已经堆起了一个半人高的小山包，全部都是医护用品。

“就这些了？”

“我很确定，别的地方不会再有了。”他回答道。

娜塔莎微微一笑，“那现在我们就等她来了。”

他坐在她身边，几次想触碰她的肩膀，却又收回手。

她想起前天的那个夜晚，那些感觉太过美好，与此时此刻格格不入。


	6. Chapter 6

一夜无眠，而罗莎莉亚也没有现身。

“有件事我要告诉你。”晨光熹微的时刻，娜塔莎突然说道。

詹姆斯转过头，强打起精神。

“我找到了联系神盾局的方法。”她说道，“我没有告诉你，是因为我不知道怎么做。”娜塔莎向后靠上冰冷的墙壁，“我不知道怎么做，他们才不会杀了你。”

“娜塔莎，”他揉了揉眉心，“我们不能永远待在这里，就算罗莎莉亚已经死了，我们也总要出去。所以我愿意承担这个风险。”

她盯着他的侧脸看了好一会儿，才说道，“好。”然后站起身走向操控台。她先设定好了程序，然后将频率接通了那个德国电台。几秒杂音过后，迎来的却不是神盾局特工的声音，而是一片死寂。娜塔莎皱眉，却没有关掉无线电，而是继续等待着。几十秒过后，爆炸、轰鸣声从另一端传来，却不是真实的，更像是宣传片里的声音。接着是军队整齐划一的口号——九头蛇万岁。

洪亮的口号像一道电流划过她的全身，娜塔莎猛地扯下耳机，大口喘气。

“怎么了？”他问道，自己拿起耳机的一端放在耳边，没过几秒，便也神色凝重地放了下来。“他们还是成功了。”

“或许只是切断了通讯呢？”娜塔莎用手指梳理着自己的头发。

詹姆斯摇摇头，“不会的。对于他们来说，这是一种炫耀，胜利的炫耀。”

她绝望地闭上眼。过了一段时间，才又睁开来，有些茫然地盯着前方。“还有其他人吗？”

“具备这样军备的私人，几乎没有。”

“私人？”她停顿了一下，突然想起了什么，接着在屏幕上输入了一串坐标系，按下了回车键。她拔掉了耳机，声音从扬声器里传出来。

他站在她身后看着，接着没过多久，一道机械的男声，说着标准的英伦腔，“斯塔克大厦紧急通讯频道，请提供身份证明。”

“娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。”

“声纹认证成功。”贾维斯说道，“罗曼诺夫女士，为您效劳。”

“能帮我联系上托尼吗？”

“当然。”

“谢谢你，贾维斯。”

过了几秒，对面响起了她无比熟悉的声音。“嘿，娜塔莎，我很高兴听到你还活着。”

娜塔莎翻了个白眼，可惜他看不见。“我需要你的帮助。”

“我猜也是，”钢铁侠飞快地接到，“而且你肯定先试过神盾局了。他们现在……一团糟。”

“到底发生什么了？”

“911事件2.0，”他解释道，“他们挟持了一架波音787客机，直接撞进了三曲翼大楼。据我所知，神盾局高层无一幸免。”

娜塔莎低声咒骂了一句，然后问道，“我被困在了九头蛇的基地里。如果你有办法来接我……”

对面突然响起一阵金属碰撞声，然后就是托尼一连串的脏话。“对不起，我道歉，不是在说你。我手边……有一点小事。听着，Nat，我现在能做到最好的就是让贾维斯驾驶一辆战斗机去接你。但是从你的坐标来看，飞行时间将超过十个小时。可能还不止，战斗机并不是为跨洋飞行设计的，借别的国家的领空也要花时间联系，所以……做好十六小时左右的准备。”

“这没关系，你那里怎么了？”

“只不过是打掉了一艘九头蛇的战机，不是什么大事。”他停顿了一下，“队长不见了。所以我实在没有精力去处理别的事情。我猜克林特也和他在一起。”

“他们两个都失踪了？”她心里一惊。

“对，”他的声音沉了下来，“神盾局的超级计算机也毁于一旦，资料缺失，我连他们当天有没有进入大厦都不知道。但是搜救已经结束了，没有找到他们。”

娜塔莎叹了口气，这样的消息让她心里更加沉重。“我相信他们会没事的。”

“史蒂夫从来都不是一个莽撞的人，他……”她听得出托尼声音里微微的颤抖，接着很快恢复正常，“算了。我会让贾维斯尽快出发。注意安全，Nat，下次见。”

接着他压掉了通讯。

她转过头看向詹姆斯，他听见史蒂夫失踪，对九头蛇的愤懑更上了一层。“一群法西斯主义的疯子。”她抿唇，眼里同样闪过一丝恨意。

娜塔莎叹了口气，站起来抱住了他。他双手搂住她的腰，身体在她怀里慢慢放松下来。接着在她反应过来之前，安慰的拥抱变成了火热的亲吻。但是二人都在极力克制自己，他们分开，只是额头相抵。

她喘着气，“我们不应该这样。”

“但是你停不下来。”他在她耳边低声说道。然后低头舔舐她的锁骨。

她被他放在桌子上，圈在怀里。他们在情欲里沉浮。他好像发狠一般，但这可能是他们最后一次了。她憎恨自己在他身下一次次攀上顶峰，对他予取予求，屈服于身体的欲望。他们的亲吻像一场战斗，血腥又胶着。

“我们出去之后怎么办？”

“我不知道。”娜塔莎回答道，“现在一切都是不确定的。神盾局不复存在……”

“但你仍然是一名复仇者。”他向她挑了挑眉。

“那是当然。”她有些勉强地笑笑，“但是我们并不是一直待在一起，世界不需要复仇者出现的时候，我们还有各自的生活。史蒂夫、克林特还有我仍然听命于神盾局，托尼依然掌管着全世界最大的公司。其他人也是一样。”她转过头，和他目光交汇，“但是我担心你。”

“我死不了。”他自嘲道。

她皱眉，“只是物理上的。你只能做一个幽灵。没有身份，游离于法律和社会之外。那不是容易的生活。”

她也曾是这样。

“我总会找到解决办法的。”他说，“至少现在，我们能出去了。”

一直捱到了暮霭沉沉的时候，罗莎莉亚还是没有出现。

“如果不是知道她打了血清，我会以为她已经死在通风管道里了。”詹姆斯艰难地咬了一口压缩饼干。

“耐心点，士兵。”她拧开一瓶水，“对了……我想知道你原来是什么样的。在布鲁克林长大？”

他笑了，“别告诉史蒂夫就行。”

娜塔莎坐在他身边，脸上带着浅浅的笑意，淡得仿佛下一刻就会消散。说实话，她也不知道自己在做什么。她需要什么东西来转移自己的注意力，让她不再担心失踪的队友，担心隐匿在某处的杀手，或者回想起叶莲娜。和他在一起的每一秒，都在唤醒她曾经炽烈的爱意。他们彼此相爱，没有什么能改变这一点，却有血海横亘在中间。

詹姆斯沉浸在回忆里，布鲁克林的街道，蒸汽机，背包里的报纸，然后是参军选拔、枪响、鲜血，还有那些一面之缘的红裙少女。能让他短暂的抽离现实。这只不过是饮鸩止渴。他总能想起自己死去多年的任务目标，他们心脏停止前的一刻。这样无解的愧疚，他不想让另外一个人陪他一同背负，可是娜塔莎原本就已经双手沾满鲜血，复仇者是她的使命，也是她为自己赎罪的方式。他许久没有听见回音，“娜塔莎？”

她说，“我在。”

他多想抓紧这一刻。


	7. Chapter 7

詹姆斯猛然惊醒。

他突然的动作同时也惊动了身边的娜塔莎。她直起身，将脑袋从他的肩膀上移开。他看着她泛红的双眼，就知道她并没有休息。“怎么不叫我。”他说，语气里却没有怪罪的意思。

“我看你也累了。”她说道，又看见他担忧的眼神，“别担心，现在还不到四十八小时，多的是比这还糟糕的任务。”

他没有再多说，只是搂着她的肩膀，让她重新靠回自己身上，“休息一会吧。”

娜塔莎合上双眼。

他看着窗外的天色渐渐转亮，但是深冬的森林依然在熟睡。未定的来日让他不安，失去娜塔莎的可能让他想拉长现在的每一秒。但更多的，他只是放空大脑，目光没有焦点地落在前方的地砖上。

但是作为超级士兵，他增强的听力敏锐地捕捉到了远处传来的脚步声，两边一致，她的腿上没有伤。“Nat——”

他出声喊她的时间刚刚好，她警觉地直起身，穿透空气的子弹嵌在他肩膀上方的墙壁里，如果她没有移开，它就会正好击穿她的眉心。

罗莎莉亚站在门口，除了耳朵上的伤口，娜塔莎的子弹只有一枚击中了她，正好穿透她的左肩。那里暗红的血迹蔓延开来，在她黑色的作战服上并不显眼。

所有的观察在微秒之间，她猛地向她冲过去，在她发现自己的意图之前，绕道她身后双手抓住她的肩膀，双腿发力一跃，骑在了她的肩膀上，从袖口中拉出一条金属细线，向她的脖颈间缠去。但是罗莎莉亚却迅速地伸出手挡在中间，握住了那条线，金属剧烈的摩擦在她掌心留下炙热的血痕。娜塔莎上身向后倾斜，借着重力加重了手上的力度。此时，女人空闲的另一只手握住了她受伤的那条腿，拇指用力地按紧弹孔。痛觉给她带来的片刻失神却已经足够，她抓住娜塔莎的双腿向下一甩，她的后脑勺重重地砸在地板上。

她被摔下来，眼前满是闪着光点地黑色，意识却仍是清醒的。

但是罗莎莉亚没来得及享受这一小步胜利，便被一截金属管道砸飞了出去，背后结实地撞在墙壁上。

詹姆斯向罗莎莉亚走去，捡起了地上那截被他随手掰下来的管道。罗莎莉亚刚好站起身，他从右侧猛地向她挥去，正好是她受伤的左侧，力量被削弱，她再接不住他的攻击，金属毫无缓冲地碰撞在她的身体上，将她击倒在地。

当她再度起身时，詹姆斯还想故技重施，但她已经有所防备，身体一转，后背贴上他的胸膛，对着肋骨一记肘击，顺理成章地夺过了那截管道，然后将它远远地掷出去。回过神，正对上他振金的手臂。这次她没办法再正面接下，于是用自己完好的右臂从手肘的地方勾住他的金属臂，连同另一只手将它锁死在她胸前，将他拉近自己，接着抬腿蹬在他左侧的髋骨上。

这样的姿势加上她强大的力量，金属臂和他本体相连的地方收到了极大的拉力。尖锐的疼痛穿过他的四肢百骸，振金链接着他的神经，她此刻正生生地想要扯下他的手臂。

娜塔莎从地上爬起来。她转头看见自己鲜血淋漓的小腿，有几分无奈。罗莎莉亚此刻全部的力量都用在锁住詹姆斯的上半身，她从大腿侧面的皮套里抽出一把刀，正中她的腰侧。尽管如此，罗莎莉亚竟然没有动，她腰际的鲜血向下淌着，却不为所动，只有完全破坏詹姆斯的振金左臂才是她的主要任务。

她摇摇晃晃地站起身，在她惊恐的眼神中走过来，她伸手将剩余的刀身压进她的体内，在她狰狞的喊声中抱着她的腰一同向后倒去。

詹姆斯转了转自己的左臂，影响不大。

娜塔莎率先撑起上身，准备向她下手，但罗莎莉亚却抓住她撑在地上的手腕，用自己的脑袋撞上她的，娜塔莎顿时一阵眩晕。她没时间再多做些什么，便迅速站起身，眼前还有一个初代冬兵要对付。

她发狠地拔出那把小刀，向詹姆斯掷去。他虽然挥臂挡住了，但被弹飞的刀片依然擦过了他的脸颊，留下一道浅浅的伤口，细细密密的血珠沁出来。他一步步朝着她走过来。此时罗莎莉亚也明白，考虑到自己身上这么多的伤，她的胜算已然渺茫，但她不能放弃。她从身后抽出手枪，瞄准他的眉心。

眼看她要扣动扳机，詹姆斯却一闪身和她拉近了距离，振金的手掌包裹住枪口，一发子弹射在他手心里。她见这一次没有成功，挥起另一只拳头打在他的肋骨下方，后撤一步，脱离了他的掌控。

但她却没算到身后的娜塔莎。

她站起身，从身后抱住罗莎莉亚将她向地上砸去，但就在此刻，一声枪响。娜塔莎没有犹豫，没有停下来看那发子弹是否打中了詹姆斯，她一转身骑在她身上，从腰后拔出手枪，抵在她额前，结束了她的性命。

枪声过后，地基里一片死寂。

她颤抖着双手将它放回枪套，站起身，回头，看见他正捂着自己的腹部。粘稠的血液从他的指缝中涌出来。

娜塔莎冷静得她自己都不敢相信。她一语未发，走到他们身后那堆积起来的医疗用品边上。她脱掉了他的防弹衣，剪开布料，消毒、止血。但是那些猩红的液体好像源源不断地从他身体里涌出来，她满手鲜血。包扎好之后，绷带表面又泛起了一丝红色。

她将消毒水倒在自己手上，鲜血混着泡沫流到地上，顺着瓷砖中间的纹路蜿蜒着逃离。

此时，飞机巨大的轰鸣声响了起来。

他们二人互相搀扶着走到门口。此时，正门已经被炸开来，呼啸着的寒冷北风灌了进来。他们走向战斗机，白茫茫的雪地上留下鲜明的红痕。娜塔莎没时间去管她崩开的腿伤。

随着舱门关闭，才算是将寒冷和他们隔绝开来。

贾维斯的声音响起：“罗曼诺夫女士，我是否将斯塔克大厦设置为终点？”

“太远了。”她在驾驶位上坐下来，“目的地，加拿大，魁北克城。”她转头对詹姆斯说道，“这样只有六个小时，我在那里有安全屋。”

他低头看向自己的枪伤，绷带又被鲜血浸透了。照这样的速度，很快他就会失去超过三分之一的血。

这些她也同样看在眼里。

“坚持住，好吗？”她的声音温柔极了，澄澈的阳光从玻璃外照进来，他觉得有几分刺眼。“就算是为了我。”

她的脸背对着光，看不清细节，他却觉得哪怕是剪影也美丽得过分。

“我愿意为你做任何事。”他说道。

引擎轰鸣，吹起地面新堆砌的积雪。战斗机渐渐升上高空，绵软白净的云层被镀上一层金色，阳光灿烂又清冷。仿佛地面上发生的一切被永久地留在了那里。

飞慢一点吧，他有些恍惚地想道，让我们永久地留在云间。


End file.
